Talk:Slan/@comment-4177770-20171105065818/@comment-27702860-20171105073006
Having just now re-read that scene--I am working through the Conviction Arc as my edits and reëdits of my own mistakes show!--the shadow in the flame sure does look like her. Sure, until Miura says, "yeah, I thought it was obvious," or unless she appears in a similar scene holding an "I Am Slan!" sign, we can never be absolutely, completely, penultimately, adverbally sure. However, I think it is clear enough, though if that changes, it is a quick couple of edits: Then, it was revealed that the Goddess of Flames was none other than FARNESE!! "And I would've gotten away with it too! If not for these meddlesome kids and their elf!" Now your other questions are very interesting. We "We?"--Ed. do not know the details of the religions depicted in Berserk. Okay . . . the Holy See et al. ''are based on Roman Catholicism as practiced in Seville, Spain, 1638, on a late Tuesday afternoon. We do not know its dogma nor theology. There are references to a "god" which, in English, is render'd a monotheistic "God" which I do not think Miura would disagree with, but we do not know any of the mythology. We ''do know it is not terribly tolerant of any competition. Similar the "pagans" and "heretics": They are portrayed much like the stereotypical European/Classical "heretics" and "pagans." What is their theology? We do not know. They skin Holy See priests, but is that simply "revenge" for a whole lot of people being tortured and burned? Are all actual pagans like the scene we see with Nina? Or, as I suspect, is it an excuse for a lot of The Kids These DaysTm.--Ed. . . . with some of the Older Folks These Days . . . to get high and have an orgy! I mention that because it is clear--in that scene--that members know they are playing at rituals: whose turn is it to wear the goat head and get [CENSORED--Ed.] by the Nubile Females? Still, when Casca appears to control the "spirits," the "pagans" quickly "come to religion." Okay . . . okay . . . sorry for the tangents, my point, with all of that, is we do not know WHAT, ''exactly, is Slan's "role." Does she actually "teach" or "proclaim" anything? Or, as I suspect, does she just occasionally enjoy stopping by an orgy/human sacrifice because it is what she enjoys? She does that in the Troll Soup to "play" with Guts. In the Nina scene, she does not "do" anything. Finally ZZZzzzZZZ--Ed., does she always appear? In other words, we have an orgy--your turn to bring the booze!--there is a fire, lots of hallucinogens, and people "see things" in the flames. They ''expect a "Goddess" so, of course, they see one. It could just so happen that Slan decided to appear at that one which makes sense given the whole Let's Have a NEW Eclipse! story. Albion seems to be the "place to be" if you are an avatar of evil and purient intentions! Valet parking available. To your final question: does she "personify lust?" Well, she sure as excrement comes damn close from her dressing up like a dominatrix to reveling in sadomasochism. She enjoys being stabbed in the belly/run throughit!--Ed. by Guts. Now she may not serve as a "Goddess of Lust" or a "source of lust" ala an Aphrodite/Inanna-type goddess, but it does seem to be "her thing." She confesses little interest in "whatever" Void is planning.